It's a Little Bit Funny
by pukingranebows
Summary: Blaine transferred schools to be with Kurt, but now he has to deal with the ultimate tribulations of McKinley High - Slushies! One shot!


**To any of you read Second Chances and are wondering what the hell I'm doing writing fluffy one shots when I really should be finishing the next chapter, I have a hardcore case of writer's block with that fic. I sat staring at the page for an hour trying to start a new sentence and I just couldn't! Also my computer broke, was gone for a week, had the hard drive swiped so I lost absolutely everything that belongs to me, plus exams, and dance shows, it will take an extra week and half at least. I'm really sorry, but I should be posting the one-shot winners' stories up sporadically through the week so hopefully you enjoy those. My deepest apologies thoroughly and truly though, I feel like a dick.**

**To the rest of you, hi! This is mt attempt at no angst :) I hope you like it and if you do or don't, I hope you will post a review. Reciews make everything better and maybe will stop my writer's block...**

**That was a long author's not and most of you probably skipped it so...onto the story!**

* * *

"What if they don't like me? What if I mess up my glee audition? What if I trip in front of the class? What if I get slushied!" Blaine's voice got more and more high pitch as he freaked out inside Kurt's car.

They were parked in front of William Mckinley High School and the finality of everything was finally setting in. Blaine was here, he was really here; back at public school. Away from the treasured safety of Dalton and back into the lion's den; the whirlwind hell that was public school. Terrible memories flooded his vision; of being shoved into lockers, locked and tipped in port-a-potties, constant public embarrassment, swirlies, being beat up after junior prom—he was officially in full freak out mode.

"Blaine, honey, breathe." Kurt's gentle voice broke through the onslaught of memories and just like that he started to calm down. Yes he was still scared and nervous, but as soon as he heard Kurt's voice it was like calm washed over him and he could be nothing but inexplicably happy. It couldn't be healthy how much power this boy had over him.

Slowly his breathing slowed and he realized that amidst the panic attack he had closed his eyes. Cautiously he opened them, only to be met with Kurt's blue/green/grey eyes staring nervously back at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kurt asked gently. Blaine could see the guilt written all over his face, and he felt terrible for putting it there.

"Of course I am," he said offering a small smile that obviously wasn't convincing enough because Kurt looked away his chestnut eyebrows furrowed.

"I just—I can't help feeling like I pressured you into this and—"

"Stop right there," Blaine said cupping Kurt's face gently urging him to look at him. The guilt and sadness in the younger boy's eyes tore at his heart. "I'm here because I want no _need_ to be. Yes I will admit you were a big factor in decided whether I should or not. But like I said before, I couldn't face the bullies at my old school so I can do it here. I've always wanted to, and now you've given me the courage to finally pull through with it. So don't feel guilty, feel happy that you've helped me finally face my past."

"But your panic attack…"

Blaine shrugged. "I never said it was going to be easy but it's something I need to do. It just brings back bad memories that I need to deal with."  
Kurt nodded slowly. The sadness in his eyes retreating a little bit as his body relaxed into Blaine's hand that was still cupping his face.

"Well in response to your previous questions," Kurt said with a twinkle in his eye. "The Glee club loves you, and since you're not as flamboyant as me, I'm sure people will fall for your dapper charm. You'll be perfect, you always are, and if for some unknown reason you do mess up your audition, which is virtually impossible. The glee club has already heard you sing and there's no way Rachel will turn down such an amazing talent. You jump on furniture like a cat, so no, you won't trip. And as for the slushie, not going to lie, you might get one. And I suppose I should warn you that it hurts. Like bad. I mean bad, bad. Like an iceberg bitch slapping you in the face bad."

Blaine flinched, and Kurt chuckled, backing out of Blaine's hand. "Don't worry," Kurt said quickly giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips when he saw nobody was looking in their direction. "I'm sure they won't slushie you on your first day."

"I hope so." Blaine said, and Kurt laughed again.

"Come on," he said opening his door. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late."

Blaine grabbed his backpack and Kurt grabbed his Marc Jacobs satchel slinging it over his slender shoulder as he gracefully exited the car. Kurt was a stunner, and it almost made Blaine's heart stop. He was the luckiest boy in the world.

They parted at the front entrance as Blaine went to the office and Kurt headed to his first class. Blaine missed him almost immediately, but besides that the day passed by almost uneventfully.

He had pre-calculus first period followed by English which he shared with Kurt. The class was filled with not paying attention and passing love notes when the teacher wasn't looking. And then lunch had been much more chaotic than he was used to. Lunch at Dalton was a quiet affair, but here it was loud and full of noise. Thankfully he had the same lunch period as Kurt and most of the Glee kids so he didn't have to face the awkward situation of finding a table. After that were biology and chemistry, they passed by boringly and uneventfully. Classes at Dalton were a lot harder and Blaine was happy to find that even if he didn't pay attention he'd pass all his classes with flying colours. Kurt really hadn't been lying when he'd said he wasn't being challenged here.  
The first problem of the day happened when Kurt and Blaine were walking hand in hand towards the choir room. The hallways were all but empty and so they'd made the unspoken decision to chance it and show some public affection. It wasn't huge deal, but they knew it could seriously rock the boat.

"So what are you singing for your audition?" Kurt asked Blaine swinging their interlocked hands leisurely between them.

Blaine laughed loudly shaking his loosely gelled curls. Kurt always bitched about how much product he put in it so he'd slowly cut down on how much he was using, and he had to admit less really is more.

"I already told you it's a surprise."

Kurt growled softly under his breath, that just made Blaine laugh some more.

"All you have to do is wait for four minutes, you can handle it." Blaine nudged his shoulder playfully and Kurt nudged him back blushing slightly, still nervous about the amount of PDA they were displaying. Blaine was such a naturally touchy person and Kurt had never realized what a problem that could be until now.

"Hey there fairies," a rough voice called from behind them. Kurt froze before he turned slowly. He had truly hoped he'd be able to spare Blaine the agony of a slushie facial on his first day. It was amazing be able to see his boyfriend everyday now and he didn't want to scare him away after only one day in this hell hole.

"What do you want Karofsky?" Kurt asked involuntarily slipping back into Ice Queen Kurt as he eyed the slushie Karofsky held in his hand.

"I see you got yourself a faggy boyfriend." Karofsky sneered looking Blaine up and down.

"And I see you're still a Lima Loser who'll be bald before he's thirty." Kurt replied his voice as cold as Blaine had ever heard it. It was few times that Blaine had seen this side of Kurt and it was strange. He was so compassionate and kind and loving and _warm_. This Kurt was such a polar opposite Blaine had to stop himself from gaping at his boyfriend.

"I'd take Lima Loser before Fairy Queen any day," Karofsky spat before he promptly chucked the orange slushie in Blaine's face. "Welcome to Mckinely queer," he laughed meanly. "You better think twice before you come spreading your gay over here again."

"Aw what's the matter Karofsky?" Blaine asked wiping the freezing orange liquid from his eyes. "Scared because you know if I get too close you wouldn't be able to resist?"

Karofsky made a twisted face of pure horror and was that— fear? "Oh please," he said, "you wish you could get a piece of this fine ass."

Kurt couldn't help himself, he scoffed. Loudly. "Trust me; you're the last piece of meat _anyone_on this planet would want to tap. And you know what? Come along Blaine," he said pulling Blaine's arm in the direction of the bathroom. "He's not worth our time."

Blaine allowed himself to be pulled along and as soon as they were out of Karofsky's line of sight and sound, Blaine stopped. "Kurt," he said softly.

"Yes Blaine?"

"Kurt my…"

"Your what?" Kurt asked voice thick with concern.

"My eyes, they burn!" Blaine whined squinting at Kurt as his eyes began to water.

Kurt laughed. He couldn't help it. Blaine just looked so cute.

"Come on then," he said pulling him again. "We need to get you washed up."

"But…what about Glee?" Blaine asked weakly as he tried to find a way to blink that didn't end in ultimate freezing stinging pain.

"They'll understand," Kurt said entering the ladies bathroom. He let go of Blaine's arm and went to the sink running the warm water until it went as warm as it could. "Come here," Kurt said holding his arm out for Blaine.

Blaine took it, rubbing his eye with his free hand. "Stop that," Kurt clucked gently pulling Blaine's arm away from his eyes. "Now put your head under the sink."

"But Kurt," Blaine whined in the most adorable way. It seriously was not fair how puppy like this boy could be. "My gel will come out!"

Kurt sighed putting his hands on his hips. "It's either you put your head under the sink, or you go to Glee in some serious amount of pain." Blaine sighed melodramatically before sticking his head under the running water.

"Good boy," Kurt cooed. Gently, Kurt ran his finger through Blaine's hair, massaging the curly haired boys' scalp as he rinsed the sticky cold mess out of his hair.

"Mmm," Blaine moaned with his head in the sink.

"What was that?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow even though Blaine couldn't see him.

"That," Blaine replied, "was my moan of satisfaction. You're hands are like magic." Kurt just laughed rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, hobbit."

"No I'm serious," Blaine continued in earnest. "If these bathrooms weren't so gross I could fall asleep right now."

"Then I'd better stop," Kurt said retreating his hands with a smile. "You have an audition you need to be awake for."

"B-but—"

"You'd better wash out your eyes," Kurt suggested. "That sting can last _forever_."

Blaine sighed but did as he was told. He would have to get used to this he supposed, slushy facials and gross bathrooms, and bullies. But he'd also have to get used to being able to see Kurt every day, in his marvelous outfits, singing with his interesting friends that he was hopefully going to get allowed into. Suddenly nerves filled his stomach and Blaine took his head out of the sink, wiping his eyes and blinking slowly.

"How are you?" Kurt asked cocking his head as he scrutinized his boyfriend.

"Well I can see without blinding pain, but my hair is now a gross mop that is dripping water down my back."

"Yeah I didn't bring a towel. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry," Blaine said stepping towards his boyfriend. "It wasn't your fault that prat threw the icy beverage at my face. It's his fault because he's a small minded homophobic bigot who will one day reap what he sows."

"I know but—"

"Ssh," Blaine said shushing him softly. "There is nothing to worry about. I love you. You love me, and nobody in the world can tell us differently that's all that matters right?"

Kurt nodded looking down at his shoes. Blaine closed the slight gap between them and cradled Kurt's head in his hands. "Look at me," Blaine ordered softly.

"Don't tell me what to do," Kurt pouted. Blaine didn't say anything so Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at the curly haired boy resisting the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Promise me that you won't feel guilty anymore," Blaine said seriously all traces of joke gone from his voice.

"Only if you promise not to hate me for trapping you in this hell hole," Kurt replied just as seriously.

"Oh honey," Blaine said. "I could never hate you."

"And I will never not harbor guilt for any wrong doing brought upon you."

Blaine cocked his head in question.

"I hate this place, Blaine," Kurt said with fire. "It's terrible with stupid people, and Neanderthals and the only thing that's made it better is you. But now I've brought you into hell and I can't feel help but feel like I've made this terrible mistake and—"

Blaine cut him off by kissing him long and deep, letting Kurt feel all that he couldn't say. 'It was okay, everything is alright, I love you.' They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. Kurt smiled first, a small smile that whispered of secrets and new realizations.

"Fine," he said his smile getting bigger.

"Fine?" Blaine asked mimicking the smile.

"Okay," Kurt said.

"Okay?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Kurt said with a small laugh.

"Good," Blaine said with a full face grin. "I'm here so get used to it."

Kurt stepped back and stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend in a very childlike manner. Blaine just shrugged and picked up at his backpack shrugging it onto his shoulders. Kurt got his Marc Jacobs bag and carried it with him out of the bathroom.

Together they walked in a comfortable silence to the choir room.

"I can feel the tension coiling in you," Kurt said with his hand against the choir room door. He looked at his boyfriend with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine nodded. "Pre-audition jitters, nothing to be alarmed by."

Kurt shrugged and moved to open the door before changing his mind and turning back, grabbing Blaine's face and pulling him in for a rough kiss. He knew it was risky but he honestly couldn't care less right now. People could stare if the wanted to, it really wasn't his problem.

They broke apart breathing heavily.

"You're going to ace this thing, relax." Kurt said with a smile, running his hand gently through his wet hair. "Just be yourself, they'll love you. I promise."

Blaine nodded before taking a deep breath. He pushed the door and smiled.

He could do this, with Kurt by his side he could do anything.


End file.
